


August 2, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The preacher and his daughter won't prevent me from vanishing with a necklace this time,'' Gentleman Ghost said. He admired the item he managed to seize from a woman mere seconds ago in Metropolis.Gentleman Ghost viewed Reverend Amos Howell appearing and glowering at Supergirl. ''A family reunion?''''You're punished for skipping church yesterday. Remember?''Supergirl turned to Amos and stuck her tongue out.





	August 2, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''The preacher and his daughter won't prevent me from vanishing with a necklace this time,'' Gentleman Ghost said. He admired the item he managed to seize from a woman mere seconds ago in Metropolis. He glanced at the empty streets and shops. Gentleman Ghost remembered approaching the woman and bowing earlier. Introducing himself. Viewing her wide eyes and seizing the necklace. The woman fleeing.

Gentleman Ghost tilted his invisible head to the side as soon as Supergirl appeared and scowled. ''Your father is usually with you,'' he said.

Gentleman Ghost viewed Reverend Amos Howell appearing and glowering at Supergirl. ''A family reunion?''

''You're punished for skipping church yesterday. Remember?''

Supergirl turned to Amos and stuck her tongue out.

''You shouldn't battle villains,'' Amos said. He stepped to the side the minute Supergirl's heat vision attack struck the ground. His eyes were wide. Amos glowered again.

''Father and daughter are going to defeat one another. Interesting. They won't prevent me from vanishing with a necklace this time.''  
Gentleman Ghost smiled and vanished.

THE END


End file.
